Keep Holding On
by mikaela2015
Summary: DANNY PHANTOM ONE SHOT/SHORT STORY Danny has been feeling really depressed and Sam is determined to know what is going on with him. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SONG BY AVRIL LAVIGNE)


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I was inspired to write this by Avril Lavigne.**

 _You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Lately Danny has been really depressed for the past five weeks. Dash has been bullying him a lot more lately and now to make it worse he's started to bully him online now. Sam and Tucker had no idea what was going on since Danny had been shutting them out, Tucker had just told Sam it was probably nothing and it was just the ghost fighting getting him down, but Sam wasn't fooled that easily. She decided that she would go to Danny's place after school and find out herself what was going on.

 _When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Danny went to the boy's bathroom, only to be ganged up by Dash who immediately started hitting him in the stomach, face and legs. Dash laughed and left him on the ground in pain, Danny waited till he was gone and leaned against the wall. He then cried his eyes out.

Danny opened his computer as soon as he got home, reading the messages that Dash had been sending him:

 _ **DANNY FENTON! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK!**_

 _ **LOSER!**_

 _ **WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYING FREAK?!**_

 _ **STUPID!**_

 _ **WEAK LITTLE FREAK!**_

 _ **YOU DON'T BELONG AT CASPER HIGH! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEAK LITTLE LOSER!**_

 _ **NO GIRL WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU!**_

 _Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Danny stood up and punched the wall, he then fell to the bed and cried. Maddie heard the noise from upstairs and was about to head up there when she heard someone knocking at the door, she opened it and smiled warmly at Sam.

"Hey Mrs Fenton. Is Danny home?" Sam asked.

Maddie nodded and gestured for her to come in. She then said, "I'm glad you're here Sam. Danny's been really upset lately but he won't talk to me. Maybe you can find out what's going on"

"I'll try. That's why I'm here" Sam said.

Sam walked up the stairs and opened Danny's door to see him crying. Danny's head bolted up and he quickly sat up and dried his eyes.

"S-Sam. What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Sam entered the room and sat on his bed with him while answering, "I came to see if you're really okay. And don't say you are, because it's clearly you're not"

Danny was about to retort but remained silent. He just pointed to his laptop, Sam got up and walked over. She was shocked to see all the messages Dash had been sending him, she then scrolled down to previous messages and has noticed that all of them date back throughout the past five weeks.

" _It's been going on that long?!"_ Sam screamed in her head.

 _So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

She then turned to Danny and noticed him wincing on his arms. She lifted his sleeves to see large bruises on his arms, she then lifted the shirt to see more on his stomach. She gasped at the sight.

"Was all this Dash Baxter?" Sam asked her anger rising.

Danny just nodded slowly and then broke down, "He's right I am a freak! A loser! I'm weak because I can't handle this! I'm a freak because of my ghost powers! What girl would ever go out with a freak!"

Sam sat down next to him and asked gently, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought…I c-could h-handle it a-alone" Danny whispered.

 _Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Danny" Sam said gently and then pulled him into an embrace. "You're not alone"

"You should have told us but I understand why you didn't. But let me tell you something now Daniel James Fenton" Sam said. Danny looked up and then she continued, "You are _not_ a freak. You're not a loser and you are the strongest boy I know"

"Really?" Danny asked sniffling.

Sam lifted his chin gently and said, "Yes and any girl would be so lucky to have you as their boyfriend"

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

"What am I going to do about Dash?" Danny asked as he calmed down a bit.

"The first thing we're gonna do is tell your parents what has been going on, then we'll go from there" Sam said.

"Will stay by my side?" Danny asked. Sam nodded and said, "I always will. In everything"

They both then embraces each other and then pulled apart. They both then looked in each other's eyes and couldn't stop staring, they both then leaned in closer slowly and then with one final push their lips came together and they shared a kiss.

 _Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

They both pulled apart and just smiled at each other. They both then went downstairs and talked to Maddie and Jack, they were both shocked and angry to see the bruises and the messages Dash had been sending to Danny. They both hugged Danny and the next day they all went to the school to talk to Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer who was just as shocked and angry as Sam and his parents were. Dash had been suspended from school for three months and banned from the football team for the rest of the year and Dash's parents were definitely not happy with their son's behaviour either.

A few days later Danny was back to his old self. Danny and Sam had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend like Tucker always knew they would, he even won $200 from bets he made with the other students. After school one day, Danny and Sam sat on top of a hill watching the sunset.

Sam leaned on Danny's shoulder who did the same. He then said, "Thank you Sam. For always being there. I love you"

"I love you too" Sam said and then they both leaned in for a kiss.

 _Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 **THE END**


End file.
